Primeape can DIE from RAGE!? - The Dex!
|image=223 Dex Thumbnail.jpg|Epnumber=223|airdate=Feb 14, 2018|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Necrozma|next=??? }} Primeape can DIE from RAGE!? - The Dex! is the two-hundred-twenty-third episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Curmudgeon Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Pig Monkey Pokémon, Primeape! It aired on February 14th, 2018 and can be viewed here. "Primeape is an anger-filled Pig Monkey from all the way back in Gen 1, and it can get so mad that it drops dead! Find out why in today's episode!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Primeape is tough to get along with due to its temper. * It will only calm down after it has pursued that which had made it mad and beaten it senseless. * According to Pocket Monsters: The Animation, Poké Balls were created in order to control Primeape and curb their dangerous tempers. * Primeape's name comes from "Primate", the scientific order which Apes, Monkeys, and Lemures belong to. It also can be broken into "Prime" as in "Primal" and "Ape". ** There are sever mediums depicting Primal Rage, such as the games Primal Rage and Rampage, and the movie Rampage. * Primeape's design may be based on the male hamadryas baboon. ** Male hamadryas baboons use violence to keep their harems in order. * Primeape's Pokédex entries state everything makes it angry and that it is rare to see a calm Primeape as it has either alone and hasn't noticed you or it has died from anger. The Déx Animal Hospital * Anger is a reactionary response to a threat. * When anything becomes enraged, adrenaline is released into the body: increasing heart rate, strengthening muscles, and tightening focus (which can cause poor choices). ** This backs up Primeape's Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Pokédex entries of Primeape's anger making it stronger and less intelligent. * Primeape may suffer from chronic hypertension, or high blood pressure, due to its state. ** Evidence of this comes from Primeape's Ultra Moon Pokédex entry which states that the blood vessels in its brain are sturdier when compare to other Pokémon. Thicker blood vessels are a symptom of high blood pressure. * Due to the high blood pressure, Primeape is at high risk for seizures, aneurysms, and strokes. * Exercise can help lessen anger as it uses up adrenaline. * The best way to prevent anger in Primeape would be leaving them alone, to the extent of not capturing them. Battle Strategy Alolan Support * Item: Adrenaline Orb * Ability: Defiant * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: 252 Attack / 252 Speed * Moves: ** Close Combat ** Gunk Shot ** Ice Punch ** Protect * Defiant will raise Primeape's Attack two stages whenever another one of its stats are lowered. * The Adrenaline Orb will be consumed when Primeape is hit with Intimidate and will raise its Speed. * Close Combat for powerful STAB. Just be wary of the Defense and Sp. Defense drops. * Ice Punch for countering Landorus-Therian, who is a huge threat in VGC2018. Random Thoughts * Use Earthquake if Rock, Fire, or Poison-types are worrying you. * U-Turn to switch if needed. * If Primeape is just chilln' on the field, have it use Final Gambit, which will faint you, but hit for the same amount of damage as health you had. Gallery 223 Dex Thumbnail.jpg Primeape Category:Primeape Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:The Déx Animal Hospital Category:Defiant Category:Adrenaline Orb Category:Close Combat Category:Gunk Shot Category:Ice Punch Category:Protect Category:Earthquake Category:U-Turn Category:Final Gambit